1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a can opener and crusher primarily intended for manufacturing and other high volume environments. More particularly, it relates to an improved form of can opener and crusher which will open and empty a large number of cans containing a product in rapid succession and crush the cans on a mechanized basis.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the manufacture and canning of any liquid or similar product, and especially in the manufacture and canning of paint, a certain amount of the product or the cans containing it may be unsatisfactory for a variety of reasons. For example, in the case of paint, it may be determined after the paint has been packaged in cans that it failed to meet quality standards. Alternatively, the paint may have exceeded its rated shelf life, a paint formulation may be obsoleted, or acceptable paint may be packaged in bent or otherwise damaged cans.
Whatever the cause for the unacceptability of the paint as packaged in the cans, it is presently conventional practice in the paint industry to open the cans of unacceptable product, reprocess or discard the contents of the cans, and dispose of the empty cans. In the case of paint, the cans are conventionally opened and emptied by hand. In a high volume production environment, it would be advantageous if the cans could be opened, emptied and crushed to remove any remaining contents and reduce the can size for easy disposal, on a mechanized basis.